Barry Cuda
"Barry Cuda" is the first segment of the twelfth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket uses his hard earned $10 on a singing fish decor, and he won't stop playing it. Soon to find Barry was axed, Cricket seeks to find who killed his first spend. Plot While playing cards, Cricket comes home with news of his first ten dollars he has earned while working at Big Coffee. After saving Alexander and Terry from a pigeon, they give him a ten dollar tip which he decides to spend on a singing fish toy named Barry Cuda. While Cricket is excited, his family is immediately tired of the toy which Cricket insists he play all the time non stop. While away in the bathroom, Barry Cuda gets an ax embedded into it. Despite this, Barry Cuda continues to play. Cricket is relieved, but deduces that one of the family members tried to "kill" Barry and he calls upon the help of a very sleepy Remy to help figure out the "killer" of which he claims to have leads. Cricket first goes after Tilly; accusing her of being jealous of Barry's singing ability and thus tried to kill him with an ax. Remy falls asleep and Barry is found being melted on a pan in the kitchen. Despite this, Barry continues to play and Cricket next interrogates Gramma Alice by accusing her of being afraid of fish and killing Barry based on this. Alice point out that he does not have any evidence whatsoever, resulting in Cricket next accusing Bill by claiming that he and Barry used to be friends (which Bill points out does not make any sense) and killed Barry out of jealousy for Cricket. Barry is once again gone and is run over by a lawnmower, confusing Cricket as no one seems to be the killer. Cricket uses Barry as bait and discovers to his horror that everyone tried to kill Barry. He stops them where they all reveal that they could not stand Barry and wanted to get rid of him. Realizing that his family is right, Cricket "kills" Barry by removing the batteries (embarrassing his family as it was that easy) and he tells them that he loves them more than the electronic fish. Remy then begins humming the Barry Cuda song as the family glare at him in annoyance. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * John Early as Alexander Trivia * The Barry Cuda song was previously heard in "Gridlocked". * Alexander and Terry return with Cricket referring to them as "best friends". * When Tilly says "Here's Tilly", she is referencing the famous "Here's Johnny" line from The Shining. * The conclusion that everyone is the killer is most likely a reference to Murder on the Orient Express. * Barry Cuda is a parody of Big Mouth Billy Bass. * In this episode, Tilly is briefly seen officiating a wedding between Phoenix and Cynthia the chicken before Cricket intervenes. Both animals are female, making this a hint toward a lesbian moment. ** However, knowing Tilly, she could very well just be pretending. *'Morals:' ** Don't do something multiple times at the sake of annoying others. ** Money cannot buy you love for your family. External links * Barry Cuda on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes